


First Day Of My Life

by CecileG13



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileG13/pseuds/CecileG13
Summary: Quand Lucas publie la vidéo la plus adorable du monde sur Instagram, et que Eliott pense aux moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble.





	First Day Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Concrètement, mon cœur s'est rempli d'amour quand j'ai vu la vidéo que Lucas a posté dimanche sur Instagram et mon cerveau n'a pas voulu me laisser tranquille avec... Alors j'ai eu besoin d'écrire ça.
> 
> C'est la première fois que je poste un écrit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est vraiment que de l'amour et encore beaucoup d'amour. Parce qu'on les aime nos Élu...
> 
> Vidéo avec la musique : https://twitter.com/skamfr4/status/1125012401324273665
> 
> Et pour écouter avec : https://youtu.be/xUBYzpCNQ1I (First Day Of My Life - Bright Eyes)
> 
> Ou sinon y a ça qui marche bien avec aussi : https://youtu.be/4WTt69YO2VI (Mystery Of Love - Sufjan Stevens)

Lucas adorait prendre des photos et des vidéos de chacun des moments qu’ils vivaient ensemble. Ca avait toujours le don de faire fondre un peu plus le coeur d’Eliott. Ils étaient comme deux imbéciles amoureux. Non, ils étaient deux imbéciles amoureux. Tellement, tellement amoureux.

 

Les yeux d’Eliott s’emplirent de larmes quand Lucas lui tendit fièrement son portable, lui montrant le montage qu’il venait de finir. C’était eux, tout simplement, en train de s’aimer. C’était Lucas qui trinquait avec lui. C’était Lucas qui avait la tête posée sur son épaule, et lui qui embrassait son front. C’était lui qui fumait. C’était le chien rigolo qu’ils avaient vu dans la rue. C’était Lucas qui rigolait. C’était lui qui regardait une oeuvre d’art au musée. C’était des pigeons à qui ils faisaient des doigts d’honneur. C’était Lucas qui louchait derrière l’étagère d’une librairie. C’était lui qui faisait l’idiot pour Lucas, et rigolait. C’était Lucas, qui faisait beaucoup l’idiot. C’était Lucas qui parlait, casque sur la tête. C’était Lucas qui faisait semblant de changer de chaîne. C’était Lucas qui buvait une bière. C’était Lucas qui essayait de faire une acrobatie… C’était Lucas dansant avec un portique de cartes postales. C’était lui qui souriait. C’était Lucas et lui, qui souriaient, encore. Encore et toujours. Ils étaient si heureux. Ils s’aimaient tellement.

 

Lucas avait cherché dans tous les fichiers qu’il avait sur son téléphone. Il avait transmis son envie de toujours tout photographier et filmer à Eliott, dont il était le sujet favori. Il s’était appliqué. Ce n’était pas lui l’artiste du couple, mais pour Eliott il était prêt à tout. Il avait même ajouté une musique.

 

_ “This is the first day of my life _

_ Swear I was born right in the doorway _

_ I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed _

_ They're spreading blankets on the beach _

_ Yours was the first face that I saw” _

 

Il avait adoré cette chanson, parce qu’elle lui faisait penser à Eliott. Quand il l’avait vu au foyer ce premier vendredi, il avait eu l’impression que c’était le premier jour de sa vie, comme s’il découvrait tout pour la première fois. Il avait passé la porte du foyer, et tout autour de Lucas avait changé. Il était obligé de repenser à leur premier baiser sous la pluie, de toutes les émotions qui les avait envahi. Il avait repensé à toutes les épreuves qu’ils avaient surmonté, pour devenir ce couple si amoureux et soudé. Rien ne pouvait les séparer. Ils s’aimaient plus que ce n’était acceptable. Et cette chanson lui faisait penser à tous ces moments qu’ils vivaient au quotidien, tout ce qui les renforçait.

 

Eliott avait le plus beau sourire que Lucas n’ait jamais vu, même si une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il lui enleva, et plongea dans ses yeux. Lucas adorait pouvoir lire dans les yeux d’Eliott tout ce qu’il ressentait. Il était fier que son montage lui plaise. Après quelques secondes à se perdre dans les yeux l’un de l’autre, Eliott attrapa le visage de Lucas, et l’embrassa avec tellement de passion qu’ils furent tous les deux très vite à bout de souffle. Les papillons dans leur ventre prenaient toute la place. Les battements de leur coeur s’accélèraient à l’unisson. Ils étaient l’oxygène de l’autre. Ils étaient comme les deux parties d’un tout, l’un ne pouvait aller sans l’autre. Ils avaient été créé pour s’aimer, pour ne faire qu’un, peu importe l’univers dans lequel ils se trouvaient. 

 

Eliott se rappelait de chacun de ces moments. Il se rappelait de cette soirée chez lui, où ils n’avaient fait que boire des bières, discuter, et s’aimer. Quand il avait allumé sa cigarette, Lucas s’était mordu la lèvre.

 

“T’es sexy quand tu fume… Je peux te filmer?”

 

Eliott avait hoché la tête, souriant. Lucas l’avait filmé, et plus il soufflait la fumée, plus Lucas craquait. Il avait le copain le plus sexy de l’univers. Et de tous les autres. Eliott avait commencé à rire, il adorait voir l’effet qu’il lui faisait. Lucas avait rapidement rangé son téléphone dans sa poche avant de se jeter sur Eliott. Il l’avait embrassé, lui répétant à quel point il était sexy. Sa bouche s’était retrouvé contre l’oreille du plus vieux et il lui avait murmuré “Fais moi l’amour…” Et bien sûr, Eliott ne pouvait répondre négativement à ce genre de demande. Il s’était redressé, et il avait retourné la situation, asseyant Lucas sur la table. Ce dernier n’avait pas perdu de temps pour enrouler ses jambes autour d’Eliott et il l’avait porté jusqu’à la chambre, leurs lèvres ne se détachant que pour respirer. Eliott aussi avait le copain le plus sexy de l’univers. Et de tous les autres. Et il comptait bien lui prouver.

 

Il se rappelait du jour où il avait emmené Lucas au musée. Tout avait été si chaotique, mais ils avaient tellement rigolé. Lucas ne pouvait pas rester sérieux, mais Eliott s’en doutait, et il appréciait qu’il vienne au musée avec lui. Il avait voulu tout essayer. Il commentait tout ce qu’il voyait. Et il observait Eliott. Lucas n’avait jamais été attiré plus que ça par l’art avant de le rencontrer et il adorait voir son visage se concentrer sur chaque détail des oeuvres. Souvent, Eliott relevait la tête au bout de quelques secondes ou minutes et il racontait une anecdote sur l’oeuvre ou sur l’artiste, et Lucas adorait ça. Il adorait écouter Eliott, il était fascinant, encore plus quand quelque chose le passionnait. Alors il l’écoutait, puis il souriait, et rien autour d’eux n’avait d’importance à part. Ils s’étaient baladé dans le musée, main dans la main, alternant entre idioties de Lucas et culture d’Eliott. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Eliott ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu’un qui le complétait aussi bien.

 

Dès qu’ils sortaient, ils avaient toujours quelque chose qui les faisait rire, comme ce chien qu’ils avaient croisé dans la rue et dont Lucas s’était moqué une minute avant que le chien ne penche la tête et que Lucas crie à quel point il était adorable. Même quand ils allaient dans des magasins, son amoureux trouvait toujours une manière de rendre ce moment exceptionnel. Eliott le soupçonnait d’en faire exprès pour le faire rire. Il lui disait toujours qu’il était beau quand il rigolait, et même si Eliott avait un peu de mal à le croire, Lucas avait toujours l’air de retomber amoureux quand il le regardait rire. Eliott se rappelait aussi du jour où un pigeon avait fait caca sur Lucas. Depuis, Lucas se faisait un devoir de détester tous les pigeons qu’il croisait. Il avait tellement ri, Lucas était adorable quand il était énervé. Il avait juré pendant au moins une demi-heure sur tous ces putains de pigeons, et cette putain de ville, et comment ils avaient ruiné son manteau.

 

Mais la vidéo que Eliott préférait était celle où Lucas avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Lucas s’y sentait protégé, en sécurité, et Eliott avait le coeur empli d’affection quand il voyait son petit hérisson ainsi. Ils étaient dans le taxi depuis quelques minutes quand il avait pris le portable de Lucas pour prendre une photo. Ils n’avaient pas parlé, ils n’en avaient pas besoin à ce moment-là. Ils étaient détendus et heureux. Quand Eliott les avait vu sur le téléphone, il avait décidé de prendre une vidéo. Il craquait complètement en voyant le visage de Lucas s’adoucir sous son baiser. Il avait arrêté l’enregistrement juste après, et Lucas avait penché la tête, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du plus âgé. “Je t’aime” avait murmuré Eliott. “Je t’aime” avait murmuré Lucas. Et ils avaient fini le trajet ainsi, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, silencieux mais heureux.

 

Eliott avait un immense sourire quand Lucas posa la main sur sa joue, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Ce n’était pas des moments exceptionnels, mais ils appréciaient chaque moment qu’ils passaient ensemble. C’était leur quotidien, tout simplement. Ils apprenaient encore à vivre à deux, à gérer les situations, mais ils le faisaient tous les deux, à leur rythme, sans presser l’autre. Eliott ne pouvait rêver mieux comme relation. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir et il avait hâte de passer les prochaines années à grandir à côté de cet homme.

 

Il regarda Lucas en lui disant qu’il aimait énormément la vidéo. Lucas l’embrassa rapidement en souriant et prit son téléphone pour publier la vidéo sur Instagram. Il s’installa contre le torse d’Eliott, et le plus âgé l’entoura de ses bras.

 

“Daphné va être tellement jalouse…”

 

Eliott se pencha vers son petit ami, un sourcil relevé, déjà amusé par la tournure des choses.

 

“Attends… Me dis pas que tu as fait ça par rapport à la vidéo que Daphné a posté hier?”

“Non…”

“Lucas…”

“Non! Je l’ai d’abord fait parce que je t’aime…” Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. “Certes, peut-être que ça m’a donné l’idée, et que je me suis dit qu’on serait plus mignons…” Eliott ne put s’empêcher de rigoler en secouant la tête. “Mais c’est vrai qu’on est plus mignons qu’eux, rigole pas! Je me devais juste de le montrer au monde entier. Je pense que c’est mon devoir de petit ami parfait, c’est tout!”

 

Et même pour cela, Eliott ne pouvait s’empêcher d’aimer Lucas un petit peu plus. C’était tellement typique de lui, ça ne l’étonnait plus, et ça le faisait beaucoup rire. Il avait posté beaucoup de choses sur Instagram en rapport à Lucas, dès leur première conversation. Lucas lui avait confié qu’il avait pleuré quand il avait vu tous ses dessins pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que Eliott l’aimait autant que lui et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de les regarder, encore et encore. Il était sûr que tout ce que postait Lucas sur Instagram depuis était une manière de lui montrer que lui aussi, il l’aimait autant et qu’il était fier de le dire. Et Eliott était tellement fier de Lucas. Il avait fait tellement de chemin depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Il ne se cachait plus d’aimer Eliott plus que tout au monde, et il était fier de montrer à tout le monde qu’ils étaient un couple adorablement niais. Eliott en était heureux, parce que lui aussi l’aimait plus que tout au monde.

 

“Ils ont supprimé ma vidéo à cause de la musique! Comment ça les droits de la musique?!” s’exclama soudain Lucas, se redressant.

 

Eliott ne connaissait que trop bien son Lucas grognon pour ne pas sourire en voyant les sourcils du plus jeune se froncer. Il essaya de reposter une première fois, et Instagram supprima de nouveau la publication. Il ne laissera pas tomber, c’était mal le connaître. Il se réinstalla contre Eliott et commença à lire les conditions d’utilisation de l’application, faisant ses petits commentaires de temps en temps. Au final, il enleva la musique, et posta une troisième fois la vidéo sans, sous le regard moqueur de son copain.

 

“Toi tu sauras la musique qui y était au moins!”

 

Eliott lui embrassa tendrement le front, et Lucas se blottit encore plus dans ses bras, le coeur léger.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis très très nulle pour les mots de fin... J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci d'avoir lu! :)


End file.
